BRAVING!
BRAVING! is the second Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series. It debuted on episode 26 and stopped airing on episode 49, being replaced on episode 50 by the song Soul Drive. It is performed by KANAN, a popular NicoNicoDouga singer, it is also her debut single. Interestingly, the images changed from time to time: * Episode 26 - Featured many of Yuma and Shark's monsters; * Episode 27 - Showed several different pictures of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon"; * Episode 28 - Aired several "Number" monsters; * Episode 29 - Showed several different pictures of "Number C39: Utopia Ray". * Episode 30 - Featured "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" battling against "Number C39: Utopia Ray". (standard images) * Episode 33 - Tres's and Cinco's faces are revealed instead hidden in the shadows. * Episode 41 - Clear shot of Kite's hand with a caramel (midway through the song). * Episode 45 - Showed several different pictures of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon"(New standard image) and Anna Kozuki is replaced by Nelson Andrews. * Episode 46 - Nelson Andrews is replaced by Anna Kozuki * Episode 49 - "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" battling against "Number C39: Utopia Ray". Videos 'First Version' wSxHoLzTd0o 'Full Version' uhoaltnEsF4 'Instrumental Version' 8cBXfXGamdg Lyrics Kanji 近づいて手を伸ばした 明日へと続く光 足元に広がるこの世界の夢を見た 夢と希望は何処にあるなんて知らないよ 走り回って探しても見つからない 真実と嘘の挟間に落ちているのかな 僕らの物語なら始まってもいない 明日へ続く崩れ落ちそうな道も 弱気になる前に飛び出していこう 近づいて遠のいていく 真実を掴む為に 見えない未来から希望を探し出す 誰よりも固い心 身に着けて駆け上がるよ 弱さと戦って勝ちあがる強さを 見つける為に かけがえのない仲間と 足元に広がるこの世界の明日を見た Kana ちかずいててをのばした あしたえとつずくひかり あしもとにひろがるこのせかいのゆめをみた ゆめときぼうわどこにあるなんてしらないよ はしりまわってさがしてもみつからない しんじつとうそのはざまにおちているのかな ぼくらのものがたりならはじまってもいない あしたへつずくくずれおちそうなみちも よわきなるまえにとびだしていこう ちかずいてとおのいていく しんじつをつかむために みえないみらいからきぼうをさがしだす だれよりもかたいこころ みにつけてかけあがるよ よわさとたたかってかちあがるつよさを みつけるために かけがえのないなかまと あしもとにひろがるこのせかいのあすをみた Romaji Chikazuite te o nobashita ashita e to tsuzuku hikari ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no yume o mita Yume to kibou wa doko ni aru nante shiranai yo Hashiri mawatte sagashitemo mitsukaranai shinjitsu to uso no hazama ni ochite iru no ka na bokura no monogatari nara hajimattemo inai Ashita e tsuzuku kuzureochi sou na michi mo yowaki naru mae ni tobidashite ikou Chikazuite too no ite iku shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni mienai mirai kara kibou o sagashidasu dare yori mo katai kokoro mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo yowasa to tatakatte kachiagaru tsuyosa o Mitsukeru tame ni kakegae no nai nakama to Ashimoto ni hirogaru kono sekai no asu o mita Translation Your approaching hand reached out towards tomorrow with a following light My pace quickened, and I saw this world's dream How can anyone say for sure where dreams and hopes can be found Running around in circles, searching for the undiscovered? How can the valley between lies and truth be crumbling away When our story hasn't even begun? The path that leads towards tomorrow is collapsing So let's take off before it becomes too unstable Take that approaching escape so that we can seize the truth We'll find the hope from that unseen future Our hearts are steadier than anyone's We fight with our weaknesses struggling through the fight and winning with our strengths I will find it with my irreplaceable comrades My pace quickened, and I saw this world's tomorrow Characters * Tres * Quatro * Cinco * Anna Kozuki * Astral * Bronk Stone * Caswell * Cathy Catherine * Charlie McCoy * Dextra * Dr. Faker * Flip * Nistro * Hart Tenjo * Haru Tsukumo * Housaku Yasai * Kakeru Kunitachi * Kari Tsukumo * Kite Tenjo * Lilly * Mr. Heartland * Nelson Andrews (Episode 45) * Shark * Sachi * Sei * Shobee Yuatsu * Syuta Hayami * Tori Meadows * Vetrix * Yuma Tsukumo Duel Monsters Monster Appearance * Achacha Archer * Acorno * Baby Tiragon * Big Jaws * Black Ray Lancer * Dododo Warrior * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Ganbara Knight * Goblindbergh * Gogogo Golem * Kagetokage * Kurivolt * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 10: Illumiknight (Episode 28) * Number 11: Big Eye (Episode 28) * Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja (Episode 28) * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Episode 28) * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant (Episode 28) * Number 34: Terror-Byte (Episode 28) * Number 39: Utopia * Number 61: Volcasaurus (Episode 28) * Number 83: Galaxy Queen (Episode 28) * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Pinecono * Stinging Swordsman * Submersible Carrier Aero Shark * Zubaba Knight Card Appearance * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Arcana Force Quatro - The Emperor * Arcana Force XQuatro - Temperance * Arcana Force XVTres - The Moon * Armed Dragon LV10 * Armed Dragon LV7 * Baby Tiragon * Black Ray Lancer * Call of the Haunted * Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise * Elemental HERO Burstinatrix * Elemental HERO Clayman * Elemental HERO Neos * Elemental HERO Sparkman * Gagaga Magician * Grenosaurus * Infernal Incinerator * Just Desserts * Kagetokage * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Macro Cosmos * Mr. Volcano * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Number 39: Utopia * Number 56: Goldrat * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Reaper of the Cards * Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World * Super Crashbug * Twin-Tail Cat Lady * Wind-Up Zenmaister * Winged Kuriboh * Zure, Knight of Dark World Trivia * According to Satoshi Kuwabara, the scene where Shark walks in the rain symbolize his inner state. * The faces of Tres and Cinco are unrevealed, except for Quatro because of his early debut, is similar to the shadow silhouettes of "Meklord Emperors", in FREEDOM, as only the shadowy figure of "Meklord Emperor Wisel" is unveiled, and they're both the middle person of their groups. However, from Episode 33 onwards, none of the Vetrix Family is unrevealed, due to the fact that they all appeared in episode 33. Category:Songs